Riddles Of Love
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: On a curse-breaking adventure. Bill and Hermione run into a sphinx. What on earth is about to happen? Read to find out.


**A/N: Third round story for The Houses Competition. House: Badgers; Class: DADA; Category: Drabble; Prompt: [creature] Sphinx; WC: 992. AU:DHEWE Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing. **

Hermione and Bill looked up at the giant creature in front of them. Bill groaned softly. The Sphinx had already seen them. They wouldn't be going further into this tomb unless they solved its riddles. There was also no chance of backing away. If they tried, the sphinx would eat them in a heartbeat. He'd grabbed Hermione's hand when they first saw the creature and tried to apparate out. The problem was, as soon as they'd entered the sphinx's chamber, anti-apparition wards slid into place.

Hermione looked to Bill with brief amusement. For a curse-breaker who loved his job he really didn't like sphinxes. This was the fourth one that they had come across on this job alone. Each time he'd gotten the riddles right. He'd let her answer the second one's riddles, much to the irritation of the sphinxes. She wondered why someone so smart didn't like dealing with them. For her, it was a wonderful thing. The creature ate people it didn't deem intelligent. How many times had she wished she could just hex the stupidity out of people? The sphinx leaned its head on its paws turning its head the rest of the way to look at them directly. "Two newcomers. You must be the ones my sisters have been complaining about. You've passed three varying levels. Mine is the last test you will come across in these tombs. If you can solve my riddles I'll let you pass unscathed." It laughed then. "If not, you look tasty enough."

The laugh of the sphinx sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Still being the Gryffindor she was, she stepped up without showing her fear. "We'll answer your riddles. Then you may leave. We are not here to imprison the creatures of the tombs. We wish only to remove the cursed items before the Muggles come across this area."

The sphinx looked down at her with a somewhat frightening toothy grin. "My sisters and I are aware of your mission. Do you honestly think we would have even given you the option of riddles if we thought you were a danger to us? We may be known for our riddles, witch, but we are fierce beings. If you were a danger to my pride or any of the other creatures we preside over, you wouldn't have made it past my youngest sister. The first you came across."

Hermione nodded. "I meant no disrespect."

The sphinx smiled again, less frighteningly this time. "You are still young for your race. I take no offense from you. But if you are to stay in this profession you must learn the ways of the creatures you will come across. Others will not be so understanding. Now for your first riddle." It turned to Bill then, "You being the elder will be answering? You may have her help for only one of the three. So choose wisely."

Bill nodded in understanding. He'd kept his wand at his side during Hermione's conversation with the Sphinx. For some reason he wasn't aware of, Hermione had a way with creatures. She soothed even the more feral side of him; the one he got from Fenrir's attack on him. "I understand, Sphinx. I will answer your riddles. I will only ask her help once. But I ask that if I fail you give her a chance on her own."

The sphinx seemed to consider his request. "I can do that. Do you really think she is so much smarter though, that if you fail, she will succeed?"

Bill smiled, "She is the smartest witch I know. I'm sure your second sister informed you it was Hermione who took on her riddles and solved them. I have the utmost faith in her abilities to solve your riddles."

The Sphinx looked to the young witch with curiosity then. The Sphinx couldn't deny she had felt a soothing of the beast inside her when the witch talked to her. "Very well then. Your first riddle. A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Bill didn't even have to think before answering, "An egg."

The sphinx bared its teeth slightly in irritation. "Very good. Two riddles still to go. Next riddle. This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, and flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays kings, ruins a town, And beats even the high mountains down."

Bill had to think for several moments for that riddle. Finally, though he came up with the answer needed. "The answer is Time."

Hermione smiled at the back of Bill's head. She truly was so proud to be able to work with him. She'd been bored at the ministry and decided to become a curse breaker. After his divorce from Fluer, she'd been unable to deny her attraction to him. She hadn't ever acted on it, but it was still there in the back of her head.

The sphinx saw the look that the young witch gave the wizard. She knew that look well. She being the oldest of her sisters, had already found her mate. Perhaps she could help this young witch get hers. "Well done. Last riddle. This is the hardest yet." The sphinx took a breath. "Reaching stiffly for the sky, I bare my fingers when it's cold. In warmth, I wear an emerald glove and in between, I dress in gold."

Bill was stumped. He turned to Hermione and saw the brilliant smile on her face. He felt something inside him relax. "Hermione, I have no idea, do you?"

Hermione couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, "Its a tree. I had to solve this riddle once to get into Ravenclaw tower."

The sphinx smiled, "Correct."

Bill, in the heat of the moment, picked Hermione up and swung her around. She let out a surprised squeal before giggling. When he set her down and they looked up the Sphinx was already gone.


End file.
